


New Arrival

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt and comfort, most people don't know who Sword is and I'm not gonna spoil it in the tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: A new man steps foot in Primp Town, and his job comes with him. Here, he can finally complete what he's needed to do for a very long time.





	New Arrival

A new face had arrived in Primp Town.  
One that looked young, but very much the opposite.  
A man dressed in pink and red, and adorned with flowers. Red eyes, brunette hair, and a lost expression.  
This new land seemed a curse at first, but it was exactly where he needed to be.

He was on a mission. The same one he had been on for decades. He had heard tales of a dark mage. He followed the rumors, getting side tracked now and then. But now he knew he was close.

The nearby townsfolk had given him directions, which he followed precisely. He had found the cave. He had finally found him. The man he was looking for. The Dark Mage. Schezo Wegey.

It was a shame it had to end like this. And in such a decrepit place, as well. But heroes do what heroes must do. And the responsibility fell on his shoulders. It may seem cold to some, but these decisions are never easy. Nonetheless, someone has to make them.

And so he found himself deeper in the cave. A silhouette from within soon turned into a man, and that man turned into the Dark Mage himself. He had changed so much, yet so little.

He was pale, and seemed worse for wear. His clothes were dark, and he boasted shiny armor. He looked quite similar to the man approaching him, actually. But the one thing that stood out the most was the scar across his neck. A story that would seemingly never be shared after today, such a shame.

The Dark Mage looked in shock. As the man knew he would. But something didn't seem right. He had a hard time making out what it was. It was just… too real.

"... Sword…? Is that you…?"  
The mage had such uncertainty in his voice.

"You still recognize me, then? I'm surprised. I thought you wouldn't have cared enough."

… Was that a look of guilt on the mage's face? ...No. That can't be right. Not with the stories he'd heard. The remains of chaos he'd seen.

"I've waited so long to see you again. I never stopped worrying about you. But I did stop worrying about your health. That was when I started worrying about your victims."

"... Sword-"

No. The pain in his voice must be a lie. Such a man shouldn't feel so bad about what he has done.

"You know what, Schezo? Mom and Dad were right about you. You could've shown them otherwise, you really could have! But instead you chose to prove them right. This ends now."

"... S… Sword…"

Oh. He hadn't meant to make Schezo cry. That was the last thing he expected to happen. Watching the tears fall… All he could see was the Schezo he used to know. The Schezo that would cry when something was wrong. His Schezo.

"... Schezo… I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"  
He threw his sword to the ground, running to hug the other man. And as his weapon fell, so too did his own tears.  
"You're my brother, Schezo… I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I said that…"

His brother was silent, but accepting of the hug. It was going to be hard to recover from this, but they both had the strength to reconcile their bond.

"... Sword, you have changed so much…!"  
Schezo had the faintest smile, but to the trained eye it was there.

"You too, ahahah…! But… Did you get shorter…?"

Things wouldn't be too hard to fix. All it would take is a bit of effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I add another chapter? Perhaps so. Perhaps not.


End file.
